You what!
by Vixen Uchiha
Summary: If Sasuke had a twin sister that got into a fight with Gaara, how would she win ?
1. You what!

disclaimer~~~Well I wish I did own Naruto, but sadly I don't. So you can not use me for this.  
  
"I can't believe you beat him!" Naruto said as he closed the door to our room.  
  
" You beat him before didn't you?" I asked, sitting up in my bed.  
  
"Well yeah, but that was different." Naruto said.  
  
"And just how is it different, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he got out of his bed.  
  
"Don't call me that and what do you think you are doing?" Naruto asked as he sat on the end of my bed. "What does it look like?" Sasuke said as he sat next to Naruto at the end of my bed.  
  
"Well, it looks to me that you two are the ones being risky, dragon breath. First off, you are out of your beds, and you are out of your room. So, are you going to tell me why?" I asked.  
  
"Sis, you shouldn't even have to ask that one. You know what we want to know." Sasuke said  
  
"Fine. I will tell you if, and only if, you tell me what I want to know, deal?" I asked.  
  
"Okay, what do you want to know?" Naruto asked me.  
  
"Ok, I want to know how long you two have been going out. And don't give me that look, I am your sister and friend, it wouldn't take me long, and anyway you two are holding hands." I said as they both blushed.  
  
"You go first, I still need to think mine out." I said as the door opened.  
  
"What do you think you two are doing? Why are you out of your room and you what are you doing out of bed?!" The nurse yelled out. "Sasuki, you should know better then to let them get out of bed!" She yelled.  
  
"Don't you yell at me!" I yelled back, standing up on my bed.  
  
"Sasuki, you need to rest, so lay back down." Sasuke said.  
  
"Yeah, after that fight you should rest." Naruto said.  
  
"Rest? Might I remind you who was knocked out in the fight and who had to carry you two back to town?" I said  
  
"I don't care about that! What I do care about is you getting better. As your brother I'm telling you to sit back down and listen to the nice nurse." Sasuke said. I sat back down to keep from laughing at the idea of dragon breath being nice.  
  
"Saying sweet things about me is not going to get you out of trouble for being out of bed when you are supposed to be resting as well. And you!" She said pointing to Naruto. "Get back to your room!"  
  
"I would, but the doc gave me an all-clear to go home, so I thought I would keep these two out of trouble by spending the night here." Naruto said.  
  
"Fne then,see if I care." She said walking out of the room.  
  
"So you two going to share a bed?" I asked.  
  
"What?! No! What if someone walked in?!" Sasuke said, almost yelling. I giggled at the look on his face.  
  
"Don't worry, Sasuke, I was just going to get a sleeping bag to toss on the floor." Naruto said, walking to the door as the doctor came in.  
  
"Hello sir, I wanted to know if my brother and I could go home. We always heal better when we are comfy. This is not the most comfortable of places. So, please let us leave!" I said, giving him the puppy eyes.  
  
"Oh I don't know, how do I know you two will rest?" He said as Sensei came in.  
  
"I will make sure they rest." He said.  
  
"Fine, then. You two may go, but when you get home go to bed and rest, no training!" He said as we both jumped out of bed. I dashed into the bathroom and changed into some clothes. Sasuke changed right after me and we walked out of the sensei, towards Naruto's house.  
  
"When do you plan on dropping the illusion, Naruto?" I asked.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Naruto asked as he dropped his illusion and grinned. Sasuke just opened the door to Naruto's apartment.  
  
I plopped down on the beany chair as they sat down on the couch. "So, now that you two are free...we've been going out for three months now. So keep up your end of the bargain and tell us how you won the fight with Gaara!" Naruto said.  
  
"Well...I kissed him." I said.  
  
They both blinked a few times, and then fainted. 


	2. That went well

me no own naruto  
  
I sat in the beanie chair and blinked at my brother and Naruto. Well that went better than I thought it would. Sighing, I stood up and made them as comfortable as possible. Then went into the kitchen to boil some water for tea and ramen noodles. Why did I kiss him? I can tell myself and anyone who asks, it was my only choice. Though I know for a fact that is wasn't. Did I do it because I wanted to? No. Who would want to kiss him? Then again, he is cute. Oh no, I can not think like that, at least not about him. Sighing once more, I give up. I will have to admit it to myself anyway. I, Sasuki Uchiha have kissed Gaara of the desert and lived to speak about it.  
  
At least until he comes to kill me. I placed a tray on the counter and got to work trying to find Naruto's tea pot. Does he even have one? I asked myself as the kettle started to whistle. I put the water off the burner and turned it off. Okay, if I was a tea pot where would I be? I would be next to the stove, but this is not just any tea pot, it's Naruto's. So it would be where? Let's think like this.   
  
Where is the last place Sasuke would put a tea pot? He would put it in the broom closet? I slowly opened the door, to where the brooms are kept. There were the tea pot and other pots and pans. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed the tea pot and shut the door . Note to self; help Naruto clean his house. I poured the hot water into the pot and placed it on the tray along with some cups. I walked back into the other room and sat down. I had just finished my tea when they started to wake up.   
  
"Did you have a nice nap boys?" I asked.   
  
"Did we hear you right?" Naruto asked.   
  
I just nodded my head as someone knocked on his door.   
  
"Come in" I yelled, "Hey don't tell people to come into my house! What if they attacked us?" Naruto said.  
  
"Dobe, I find it hard to believe that if some one was going to attack us they would bother knocking first." Sasuke replied with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes at there lovers' spat. Sensei and Sakura walked in the door right then. Sakura did what she always did.  
  
"Hello Saskue-kun! " Oh. Hi Sasuki and Naruto. I didn't see you there." Sakura said sitting next to my brother.  
  
"It is his place you idiot." I snapped at her, which she ignored. I will not kill the bubblegum head. I will not kill the bubble gum head.   
  
"See Sakura your team mates are fine, now you have a job to do" Kakashi told her as he shoved her out the door and locked it.  
  
" It would be easier to tell them. Then maybe they would leave you be." I said pouring myself and Sasuke tea.   
  
"It would work out, but then I would have another group of fans chasing me. So your idea will not work anyway sis." Sasuke said as Naruto blinked.   
  
"It is a twin thing." I stated.   
  
"So you have a koi? Sasuke wouldn't happen to be Naruto here would it?" Kakashi said reaching for Sasuke's tea cup that he had dropped; when he jumped up and slapped me on my back to keep me from choking.   
  
"How did you know?" Sasuke asked " I am your Sensei, I know these things." Kakashi said heading Sasuke back to his tea.   
  
"Yeah right, it is more likely that Iruka told you." Naruto snorted, sitting next to Sasuke.   
  
"Are you blushing Sensei?" I asked only to make him blush harder. (Like we could see with his mask on anyway.)  
  
"No, I suppose you where just about to tell them how you beat Gaara right?" Kakashi questioned me.   
  
"I already told them that," I answered. "Well then you can tell me because I want to know as well," Kakashi said, pulling out his book. I blushed a little because I could not help, but think of the time Naruto, Sasuke and I stole his book.   
  
"Well fine I kissed him," I said standing up. I guess he took it better than they did at least he did not faint. But he did drop his book and stopped blinking.   
  
"Um, Sensei are you alright?" I inquired. I got no answer. We all turned as the door opened and Iruka walked in.   
  
"Hi guys, what is wrong with Kakashi?" Iruka requested.   
  
"Oh really, what kind of move did you use to win?" Iruka once again asked.   
  
"This one", Naruto said, as he grabbed Sasuke and kissed him. Iruka just fainted, but Kakashi caught him from hitting the floor.  
  
"Well, what do you think made him faint like that? You two kissing, or the fact that is you know how to beat Gaara."   
  
Note okay, I was asked, how did she survive the clan murder. Well, I have not thought of that but I am writing it out. It will be a side fic to this one. Oh, the only hint that I can give you is Naruto plays a role in her being alive. Okay, now on to the reason for the note. If any readers that are reading this can draw, please e-mail me. I have one person already drawing Sasuke and Sasuki for me. But I want I group pic of all them together as in Sasuke, Naruto, Sasuki, Gaara, Kakashi, and Iruka. 


	3. Coffee ice cream and raspberries OH MY

**AN:** Here's the next chapter, up and running!  Please RR

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of their characters.  I only own Sasuki.

**Warnings:** Nothing bad.  Just read.

--

**You What?!**

**By:** Vixen Uchiha

**Revised By:** xxSilverWingsxx

---

"That went well," I commented lightly as Kakashi laid Iruka on the couch. 

"So you kissed Gaara to win against him during the fight?" Kakashi commented while he looked me in the eyes. I just nodded my head, agreeing with him.

"Well?" Kakashi asked looking expectantly at me 

"Well what?" I asked him, confused. 

"How was it?" Kakashi ask as he winked.  

"How was what?" I growled, just wanting to know what he wanted to know that I knew that he didn't.

"The kiss with Gaara!! Was it good, was it bad, would you do it again?" Kakashi grinned slyly at the last part 

"How can you ask her something like that?!" Sasuke and Naruto both yelled at Kakashi. 

"Easy every single time that she talked about Gaara, she blushes just like now." Kakashi laughed as he pointed to me I coughed lightly when I felt my cheeks burn up. 

"So, that leads me to believe that in your sisters opinion, Gaara is a good kisser." Kakashi winked as he and Iruka both disappeared in a poof of smoke. 

Yeah... leave me there alone with both Naruto and my brother, who both just happened to be staring at me after they disappeared.  So I did what any girl would have done, I screamed as loud as I could which made them both run for cover. After I was well vented I sat down in the floor cross legged.

"You two can come out now I won't hurt you, but I can not say the same about Kakashi." I said as Naruto straighten the couch that fell over from the scream. 

"You sure sis?" Sasuke asked from the next room still hidden behind the closed door. 

Slowly they both came over and sat down next to me. But far enough that if I hand decided to changed my mind, they might have a chance of getting away form me BEFORE I kill them. 

"So now that everyone is done fainting for today…well at least I hope.  Let's get some thing to eat." Naruto commented when his stomach decided to make itself known.

"Is that all you think about?" I asked sighing. 

"No, but your brother will kill me if I told you the other things that I do think about," Naruto giggled slightly.

"I didn't want to know that." I smirked as Sasuke blushed a little from his lover's comment. 

"Get me my usual," Sasuke said 

"Me too, oh and some amai suppai" I told him 

"I thought you didn't like them." Naruto commented standing up.

"Well, I just want some for later," I said also standing up and walking out of the room.

"Hey where are you going?" Naruto asked I just stomped over to the door and walked out "I'm getting the food" I yelled sarcastically from the hallway. 

What do I have to tell them every time I have to go to the bathroom? It is not every day I get in a fight. Wait yes it is, but not with Gaara of the desert. 

"Hello, I need three miso ramen to go." I said to the cook. 

After getting the ramen I took off to get my drink and candy. 

"Hello. I want my usual and a small bag of amai suppai as well please." I said politely 

"Naruto making you get him some candy?" Sal asked.

"Nope these are for me," I said.

"Oh so your coffee ice cream with raspberries is not enough any more?" Sal asked.

"Not at all Sal, I just wanted to try some thing new," I smiled as he hand me my milk shake. 

Okay the next stop is going to need all my skills I thought as I ran in and ran out as fast as I could.  I tossed a kunai with some money at the counter.  Drinking shake under age is one thing but stealing it is another. I put it into a bag and walked back to Naruto's house.   
  


*At the Sand Village*

  
"I think there's something wrong with Gaara. I think he got hurt in the fight with those three little leafs kids."  Temari said as she sat the bags she was carrying down on the table. 

"What made you think that?" Kenkuro asked as Gaara came in to the room with them and started pulling his stuff out of the bag. 

"Gaara they didn't have any raspberries but I got the coffee favored ice cream you asked for. I also got your shake and candy as well. Without any trouble this time." Temari said backing up a little as Gaara walked towards her only to reach over and get a spoon. 

He left the room taking the ice cream with him. 

"I see what you mean" Kenkuro said sitting at the table as Temari put the thing away. 

"So what do you think we…" Temari trailed of as Gaara came in back into the room, muttering to him self.

"It is not the same…I need raspberries…must find raspberries" Gaara muttered as he placed the ice cream back on the table and walked out the door.

Kenkuro and Temari just blinked at the door then each other. 

"We better put that away before it melts, if he some how got the raspberries and his ice cream is melted. I don't think I want to be around then." Temari said as she place the ic cream in the freezer. 

"You could just go by more " Kenkuro said.

"That was the last and only one I had to order more." Temari said sitting back down. 

  
*In the town with Gaara*

  
Why can't i stop thinking about it, no…not it, her and that she did this to me. I need to clear my head and this damn craving for coffee favored ice cream and raspberries is not helping me any, he thought.

   
*flash back*

  
"I bet you could not win with out your sand.  You lost last time and you will lose this time." she yelled at me from where I was trapping her with my sand.  The little fox and her brother were both out and she happened to be the only one left between me and my goal. 

"Oh, really now.  As I see it you are losing." I told her walking closer to her.

"Just what are you planning on doing about it?" I asked her.

She just snarled at me and took a swipe at me with her free hand.  She missed my face but instead she grabbed the collar of my shirt.  She pulled me in and kissed me, the next thing I remember was Temari and Kenkuro asking if I was alright and the three leafs were already gone.

*End flash back*

   
Ever since then, I have wanted coffee ice cream and raspberries.

  
"WHY" I yelled making every one the streets run for it.

*~~*~~*

RR please


	4. Realizations

AN: Next chapter up!! RR please 

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Narutobut I do own this plot and Sasuki 

Warnings: bits of yaoi and romance 

-- 

You What? 

By: Vixen Uchiha 

Revised By: xxSilverWingsxx 

-- 

I sighed when I finally reached the stairs. With another sighed I walked up the stairs to the door of Naruto's apartment and knocked. 

When no answers came, growling I kicked the door hard. 

When the door still didn't open I growled again and somehow managed to get inside with my arms full of bags. 

Closing the door, I placed the bags on the kitchen counter and proceed to get my own food out of the bags. 

"I'm backkkkkk," I yelled loudly. 

"And your food is going to get cold if you two won't get out of your room!" I yelled in amusement. 

I giggled when I heard a crash followed by curses. When the noises stopped and the two boys came out I gave them a smile only to laugh when Naruto glared at me. 

"I see you guys decided to have some fun while I was gone," I smirked as I threw away my cup. 

They both blushed at my comment as they each grabbed their own ramen. 

We all ate in silence, I guessed we all had things to think aboutbut I didn't want to know about theirs. 

After we finished our meal, Naruto silently volunteered to clean up our mess. I guess Sasuke is starting to rubbed off on him, just a bit that is. 

"So did you get your candy?" Naruto asked after he finished cleaning up. 

"Yeait's in the bag," I said as I walked into the other room. 

"The fuck! How the hell did you get this?" Naruto yelled as he held up the sake while Sasuke took one look at it and raised his eyebrow at me in question. 

"It's sake, where the hell did you think I got it," I snapped at him as I took the bag and sake from him. 

"I'm going home," I growled as I walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind me. 

It started to rain soon after I got home. I sighed when I saw the lightning in the sky. At least some things are going my way; I thought. Sasuke will stay with Naruto tonight because of the storm. Not that I blamed him, I hated storms also but at least he had Naruto on days like this, while I have my sake and despised candy. 

"Screw itmight as well try it," I muttered as I opened the pack and put one in my mouth. 

I winced and spat out the candy. Coughing I tried to get the taste out of my mouth. Opening the sake I took a sip. All thoughts of the candy fled, instead thoughts about Gaara and the kiss came to my mind. 

I sighed and threw both the candy and sake out the window. A yelp and shouts of "crazy bastard," was heard outside the window. Ignoring it I closed the window and went to bed. 

Tiredly I woke up next morning. Mumbling curses I got ready for training. I walked towards the bridge where Kakashi Sensei told us to meet him everyday. About half way towards the bridge, I met Naruto and Sasuke. 

Seeing how tired they were; I did what all good little sisters would do. 

"So how was last night?" I teased. 

"With the storm and all?" Sasuke asked. 

"Ohthe storm only lasted one hourSo I guess you two had too much fun instead of sleeping early like all ninjas do," I teased. 

I laughed when Naruto blushed. 

"Shame on you Sasuke, Naruto needs to rest too. Did you spent half the night keeping him up? Or was it all night?" I teased as I jumped out of the way of the hit that came towards me. 

"Good Morning Sasuke!" Sakura squealed in a loud voice, as we all arrived at the bridge. 

I rolled my eyes as I walked past her, ignoring her. Instead I sat on the ground leaning against the rail, while Naruto sat on top of it next to me, and Sasuke leaning against next to Naruto. 

Sakura stood in front of us rattling up about gods know what, I sighed as I tuned her out. That istill Naruto nudged me with his foot, tilting his head towards her. 

"Oh sorryI wasn't listeningwhat did you wanted?" I asked as I looked at her. 

I smirked lightly as she turned red of anger, since I had not been listening to her. But then again I wasn't the only oneSasuke does it all the timeand so does Naruto. Even Kakashi Sensei does it. 

"AhemI was asking how did you beat Gaara," she snapped at me. 

I rolled my eyes at her. Standing up I looked her in the eye. 

"Well, you would have known if you been there to help us instead of sitting at home applying your makeup. I know you could have done some damage," I smirked. 

"Think so?" she asked proudly. 

"YeaGaara would be too busy covering his ears; so he won't have to listen to you," I smirked as I walked towards my tree. 

I stopped half way, thinking about Gaara and the kiss reminded me of the sake and candy. The very same sake and candy I wanted right now. Does that mean that I want Gaara to? I blinked and stared at the ground hoping it was a bit soft from the rain yesterday or I was still lying down next to the fence. Because that's when I realized, if I could kiss him againI would. In factI wanted to kiss him after meeting him the first time, and hopefully enjoyed it as much as the one I stole from him. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~* 

RR please 


	5. Changes in me

**AN;** Next chapter!! Even when FFN is being an ass

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own Naruto.

**Warnings:** ^_^ Flame me and dieeeeee

--

**You What?**

**By:** Vixen Uchiha

****

--

I blinked a couple of times before sitting up in my bed. Wait how did I get here, I was waiting for kakashi-sensei with the others. Oh yeah bubble gum head asked me how I won against Gaara. 

"Do you have a fever" Sasuke asked walking over to my bed. 

"No why do you ask?" I said looking at him.

"Your cheeks are a little bit red," Sasuke said.

Damn it all to hell; why can't they leave me be! First Naruto and Sasuke, both my sensei then lastly bubble gum head. 

"Are you sure" Sasuke asked putting his hand on my forehead. Why the fuck am I blushing all I did was kiss him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Seeing if you have a fever or not. I didn't like how you passed out. I don't like how your face went from being a little bit red to red all over. Even your ears a little red." Sasuke said taking his hand away 

"Out, get out," I yelled at him throwing something at him as he ran for the door way. 

Plopping back down I realized I must have tossed my pillow at him. Shit why me. Why do I have to fall for Gaara? I wonder what he thought of the kiss.

Gaara

Someone is thinking about me. I can feel it and it is not my sister or brother. I opened the door to the house and sat my bag down on the table. I got a bowl and my ice cream.

When did I start liking this stuff?  I thought.   I spooned some out and placed the rest of the ice cream back in the freezer, then I tossed some raspberries on and threw away the pack. 

"Gaara your back! How was your walk? I mean you where gone for a day almost two."Temira said.

"I scared the people in town and got some raspberries," I said before taking a bite. 

It taste just like her, I thought.

"Gaara are you alright?" temira asked. 

"Yea, why?" I asked her.

"Well you're smiling. The only time you smile is when you kill some one." Temira said.

"Well maybe she has changed that in me." I said walking past her to my room with my food.


	6. My Savior

AN: Next chapter 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 

Warnings: a bit of yoai, nothing big 

-- 

You what? 

By: Vixen Uchiha 

-- 

"You should be in bed" Sasuke said as I sat down at the table the next morning. 

"Why?" I asked. I had just finished eating when Naruto came in. 

"Sasuke, why did you let Sasuki out of bed!" Naruto yelled at him, as I got up and left the two to fight over the fact I should be in bed. 

I was half way to the bridge when they caught up to me. 

"Okay you two listen to me. For the first and last time I will tell you two. I am fine, I am not sick, therefore I do not need to stay in bed all day," I said as I jumped on to the railing. 

"Sasuki, are you alright? I mean I was worried when you passed out like you did yesterday" Sakura said as I flipped over her. 

"Sakura, shut up. I don't feel like hearing your voice today," I said as I sat down under the tree that hung over the bridge. 

She blinked at me a couple of times before she went to try and talk to my brother. Not even noticing that he was not paying attention to her. In fact he was just leaning on the rail with his eyes shut. I looked at the last member of my team. Naruto: my teammate, my best friend and savior. Sighing, I moved so I could watch the clouds. 

*~*Flash back*~* 

I was running home. I had left practice with Sasuke early so I could help Itachi with a surprise he had for Sasuke. He needed the whole clans' help even mine. 

"Hold it right there!" someone shouted. 

I jumped into a defense stance. 

"Show your self," I yelled as a young boy jumped in front of me. I was so surprised that I fell on my butt. 

"Ouch that must have hurt," he said holding out his hand. 

I looked at him, then his hand, and then his face. 

"I won't bite; I just want to help you up. It is my fault you fell in the first place," he said pulling me to my feet. 

"I hope you didn't get hurt, my name's Naruto," he said. 

"I'm Sasuki," I said. 

I started to leave but remembered something and turned to him. 

"Naruto you should go home. It is late and your parents will be worrying about you," I said. 

I heard him sigh and turned back to face him. 

"I don't have anyone to worry about me," he said running away. 

I didn't have another thought before I turned and ran after him. 

"Naruto, please stop running!" I yelled, hoping to stop him. 

It was dark by the time I gave up and headed home. I was too late to help Itachi with the surprise for Sasuke. Some surprise. 

  
*~*End flash back*~* 

  
"I see you are feeling better. Why did you faint like that," Kakashi asked me from his tree branch. 

"Oh I just realized something, that's all." I said sitting up. 


	7. A mission to where! Are you trying to ge...

AN: I have gotten some good question in the past reviews and I thought I answered the biggest one with the last chapter. But then that got me a new one. The big one is how did sasuki survive the clan murder Simple she would not have if it was not for Naruto. If you read the chapter before this one closely and put every thing together you know about the murders you will get it if you still can not get it. here it is for you. Sasuki was going to go home early to help Itichi with a surprise he had for Sasuke. The surprise was his whole family DEAD. The reason she did not die was cause she ran into Naruto. Told him to go home his family would worry about him being out this late. he said he had no family an ran off. sasuki being the nice person she is wanted to say she was sorry for up sitting him. She ran after him but never found him. cause she cased naruto she was late helping Itichi so there for she did not get killed. That is why she thinks of naruto as her savior. No she does not like Naruto, sasuke does! Raise your hands if you have any more questions. *looks at the reads one brave or very stupid reader starts to raise his hand, but quickly put it down when I give him my fox glare =@-@=. * Seeing that you have no more questions on to the next chappi ^v^ 

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but seeing I don't You can not sue me. Flaming me is the only thing you can do to me. That wont stop me that will just make me laugh at you 

Warnings: A bit of yaoinot much. 

--- 

You What? 

By Vixen Uchiha 

--- 

"About the kiss" Kakashi asked I just nodded yes and he fell out of the tree. 

"Are you all right" I asked him. 

He brushed off the dirt and nodded to me. 

"So what are we doing to day? Naruto and I want to finish up so we can go train," Sasuke said. 

Got to love my brother straight to the fucking point and never likes to beat around the bush. Well I can not say that he doesn't plays with Naruto but he was special. 

"You guys need to go pack, I got a mission to go on," Kakashi said disappearing in a puff of smoke. 

"Sasuke you help Naruto pack and I'll pack ours." I said running off before they could say otherwise. 

I got to the apartment and quickly packed up two bags packed in no time. Sighing I tossed both packs to the ground and rested a bit before heading to help pack Naruto's bag. I know Sasuke and Naruto will need it. I was walking on the path to Naruto apartment when I ran into Iruka. 

"Oh sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. I was thinking." I said. 

"No harm done. What were you think so deeply about?" Iruka asked. 

"I have forgotten something," I said. 

"You will think of it at some point. You best hurry I just saw Naruto and Sasuke heading to meet the others," Iruka said I blinked then ran off. 

Ok those two are up to something they are never done packing before me. What do those two know I don't? I ran as fast as I could. When I got to the meeting place hat I saw. I didn't know if I should laugh or help them. Naruto was holding back my brother who apparently was trying to kill Kakashi. Sakura was standing there in shock. And as Naruto held my brother while he was cussing him. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" I yelled. 

"I was just telling them about our mission." Kakashi said. 

"And that would be?" I asked. 

"We have to delivery raspberries," 

"Is that it?" I said. 

"To wind country," Kakashi finished. 

"What are you trying to do?? Get me killed?" I yell dropping mine and Sasuke bags to the ground. 

"Mission to where!?!?! Are you trying to get my sister killed?" Sasuke accused Kakashi. 

"Sorry we were requested for this job. Nothing I can do," kakashi said. 

I counted to ten then picked up my bag and headed for the gates. I can see why they were doing what they where doing. The others quickly caught up with me. 

"Do you need to talk?" Kakashi asked. 

I just kept walking ignoring him who was walking next to me. 

"Fine I take it you don't want to talk but there is one about this job you may like," Kakashi said sighing. 

I know I won't like what he says but he won't leave me be till I ask him what it is. 

"And that would be?" I asked stopping when I notice we were all a good paced from Sakura. 

"You might get to see Gaara again," Kakashi said I just smirked. 

"That would be a good thing why?" I said making him blink and roll his visible eye at me. 

"Be careful you may turn out like her," Kakashi said. 

"Her who?" Sakura asked. 

"Oh some one you know," I said as we walked till sun set and started to sit up a camp. 

I got the water and remain out. Sakura sat up her sleeping bag. Naruto went for fire wood and Sasuke went and got something other then ramen to eat and to meet Naruto someplace and as for Kakashi he read his book. After we all ate we started talking before we had to go to bed. 

"Oh before I forget here bro." I said tossing him a box out of my bag. 

"I thought I told you not to get me anything." Sasuke said. 

"Yeah that too but I know you to well and I know you did not listen to me when I told you the same." I said as he and Naruto both tossed me a box each. 

"Naruto I told you not to get me any thing," I snapped as he tossed one to Sasuke as well" 

"Well you two never said not to make you guys anything," he said. With him saying that I tour his present open I gasped at what it was. 

"What is it a cup of ramen?" Sakura snapped. 

Sasuke and I both glared at her. 

"Well are you going to show us or not" Kakashi asked I held it up for them to see. 

It was a small jade stone carved to the shape of my family sign on a simple chain. 

"Thank you Naruto," I said running over and hugging him and earning a glare from my brother. I had to surprise the giggles. Turning to face my brother I poked him. 

"Open yours," I said and he blushed red. 

I walked over and looked at what Naruto made him. It was a spiked collar with a fan like mine but with a tag that said I am taken on it. At this I cracked up. 

"Well are you going to see what I got you," Sasuke snapped at me as he quickly hid the present. I got up and walked back to my bed roll and picked up his box in it was a locket with our family engraved on the back of it. 

"Thank you both," I said putting them both on. 

"Here you two," Kakashi said as he tossed some boxes to us. 

I blink before peeking in to mine. Sighing when I saw it was a new stitch pad and pencils. I looked over at Sasuke; a very red Sasuke. Smirking I dug into my bag and got his gift out. I knew what Kakashi had got him. It went with mine. The one thing I did not have the money for. So he got one. 

"So what did he get you," I asked taking his box and giving his gift from me. 

"Open mine and you get this back." I said before he could say any thing to me. 

"You two were in on it together" Sasuke growled as he shut the lid as soon as he opened it. I nodded. 

"Did you see my note? You need to read it when you are alone." I said with a wink. 

"Well you need to look at the pictures in the locket when you are alone," Sasuke said. 

"I got you guys gifts too but they were too big to bring" Sakura said as I sat down. 

I looked at her then the fire; rolling my eye I laid down to sleep. Knowing I would need all the rest for tomorrow when we will get to sand country. Gaara's home maybe I'll see him there. 

*~~*~~*~~* 

RR please 


	8. NOTE aka The Good The Bad The Hope

I have some good news and some bad news. 

THE GOOD

I have the next chappi to You What and half of the next chappi to Naruto's Surprise Friend typed. As about To Restore A Clan I need to take time on that to make it go the way it needs to. I also got a plot bunny hopping around about another fic that I will be co-writing. 

THE BAD

My beta reader went back to school and because all of her school work load. Has little to no time to look over my fics, so I need some one to do that now; till then I refuse to post a new chappi . Sorry but I do not like unbetaed fics. I have bad spelling and grammar kills me. But I have gotten a better program one that has spelling and grammar check on it. 

THE HOPE

Please if you wait to beta for me please e-mail me. The address is in my profile. 


	9. I am Glad

I am glad Kakashi let us look around why he delivered the raspberries. I took off before anyone could say they wanted to come with me. I should feel sorry for leaving bubblegum head with them but I need time by myself to think. 

I walked around a bit before spotting a park. Wow, who knew such a place like this could be found in a dry place. It is odd that no one is here though. I sighed as I sat down under a tree I opened my sketchpad. So I could put the finishing touches on my picture. It was a picture of Kakashi sitting in a tree asleep. 

He got the first one cause he saved it to me. I have other doodles in there to. It is hot, maybe a nap would cool me off. Sitting my pad and pencil down I leaned back against the tree. I drove off the feeling I was being watched. 

Gaara pov 

I came to the park to think. I have been doing a lot of that lately mostly about Sasuki Uchiha. I was sitting in my favorite spot to think when she came into the park. I watched as she took a seat under the tree I was sitting in. I watched as she drew a picture of her sensei. She sat the art pad down and looked up. I thought she would have spotted me by now. I jumped down to look at her to see that she was asleep. A small wind blew some hair in her face. I brushed it behind her ear I froze when she move toward my hand. When she didn't wake up I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. 

I sat down next to her and sat there a bit before looked more closely at her work. Wow she is good. I flipped there the book. She has only a couple of pictures in, it must be new. I looked at her work. She has one of her sensei, one of her brother and that Naruto boy together. I turned to the next page and drop the book when I saw the picture of myself. Is this how she sees me? I picked her book back up and walked off. Why does she see me like this? How can she see me like she does? 

Sasuki pov 

I woke up sometime later. I glared at the time. Shit I'm going to be late. My pencils in my case and hey where is my sketchpad. Needless to say I panicked. What if someone took it shit, shit. "Hey Sasuki what you doing, you are going to be late." Sakura said coming over to where I was looking for my art pad. "It is none of your business and if you do not want to be late then leave with out me." I snapped at her as I parted a small, shrub looking thing. I heard her blow her breath at me then stomp off. 

Okay now she is gone. Think girl, you came into the park sat down under that tree pulled out your draw stuff that Kakashi gave you and put the finishing touches on his picture. It was getting a little hot so you thought a nice nap in the shade so would help cool you off. But when you woke up your book is gone. I sat back down near the tree and took a swing at it. I guess the pain I had hoped to get in my hand would lessen the pain of having to tell Kakashi that I lost his gift that he gave me. I pulled my knees up and put my head on top of them. I will not cry. Kakashi will just tell me it was just a book, but it wasn't it was the first gift I got from some one else beside my brother and Naruto that was something I wanted. 

The guys and girls always get me things I do not like or want. "Are you looking for this?" some one asked form some place. I know that voice but from where? I jumped up and looked around the park no one is here. "Okay show your self." I said getting ready for a fight. I heard a soft thump behind me. Shit I forgot to look in the tree. Turning to find no one there I turned back around only to come face to face with Gaara. 

Needless to say I was freaked out. So much in fact I fell on my butt. I watched as an odd look crossed his face before it was quickly gone. He stared at me for a bit. I crossed my arms in front of me and stood up and glared at him. He raised my sketch book up in front of him "Hey that is mine give it back" I said trying to take it from him only to fall on the ground once more. "Where did you go" I yelled "behind you" Gaara said I flipped over and looked at him sighing "Gaara please let me have that book back it means a lot to me" I asked him "Why" Gaara asked "it was a gift from my sensei for my birthday." I said getting another odd look before it was gone. 

"Why the picture though?" He asked "If you have to know, who ever gives me a sketch pad gets the first picture in it. So far I have three of my brother and two of Naruto and then Kakashi gave me that one so he got the first picture." I said "no why the one of me?" Gaara asked I could feel my cheeks heat up I looked down at the ground then looked him in his eyes. 

Wow they are so green. "I wanted to okay." I said running off without my sketch pad I had to get out of there before I did something like try and kiss him again. 

Gaara pov 

I just stood there as she ran off. I looked down at the ground and realize I still had her sketch pad. I took off running after her. I jumped on to the roof tops and spotted her. I quickened my pace a bit so that I was going fast then her and landed around the building. I stepped out into the street and grabbed her by her arm. Only to get a senick shoved into my shoulder. I growled and she stopped moving. She turned to look at my then she looked at my shoulder. I heard her gasp then she started to dig though the small pack she was carrying. 

"What are you doing?" I asked pulling out the shickne. "Getting some bandages out." She snapped at me. "Why?" I asked her "Your hurt and it is my fault that you are. Seeing as I am the one that did that to you. So let me fix it." She pleaded with me. 

I sat down and lead against the wall. "Well" I heard her ask "well what?" I asked her "I can not bandage your shoulder if your shirt is still on, now can I?" she said placing her hands on her hips. "You really shouldn't bother. In fact I surprised you got me." I said she just looked at me oddly "What do you mean by that? Doesn't your mom ever take care of your wounds when you come home hurt?" she asked I don't know what kind of look I gave her but she did don't look me in the face after that. 

She just handed me the bandages and walked off. I sat there for a bit before bandaging my shoulder. I looked at the blood on my hands. I realized something then and there. My sand protects me for those that wish to kill me. Is that why she got through it? She did not want to kill me, but just wanted to defend her self. I leaned my hand against the wall and sighed. I shoved the left over bandages into my pocket. It was mid day before I decided to get up and move around. It was the hottest time to so not too many people where out. So needless to say I was surprised when I stopped the fox boy running around. I quickly stopped him with my sand. 

Sasuki pov 

Sighing I kicked the sand under my feet. I still didn't get my book back. I looked up at the sun and sighed once more. It is almost mid day, I best get out of the heat and cool off a bit more. I walked into a small café. I glanced around at the people in the cafe some cooling off other eating and hanging out. Needless to say I did not look too welcomed. 

"Can I get a glass of water please?" I asked nicely "Get out of here we don't serve leafs here." The owner or cook one told me. I just walked out and headed back to the place where we all were staying. I made it half way before stopping to rest witch I should not have done because once I sat down. I knew I was going to pass out. Damn sun, damn heat, damn them and not servicing leafs. Damn it I don't want to pass out here. 

Gaara pov 

I held him as he tried his best to get out. "Damn it let me go, I have to do something important." He yelled luckily no one was around to here him. I smirked "and that would be what?" I asked "I am going to make sure Sasuki is out of this damn heat." He yelled "Why does her being in this heat concern you?" I asked he growled at me "I do not have time for this for all I know Sasuki could have already passed out by now." 

I did not realized I had let him go till I went to ask him something else and he was gone. I growled at myself I let her dictated me again. I walked off to my home. I could not help but to think about her. Sasuki Uchiha one of the top shonbis of her class, second only to her brother. I thought of the things I had found out about her today. She liked to draw, did not want to kill if she did not have to. It was or will be her birthday soon, maybe I should get her a gift, where did that thought come from? I was almost home when I spotted a crowed of people from the village. I jumped up onto the rooftops to go around them picking up bits and peaces of what they where talking about. 

"Think she has any thing wroth any value on her" some one asked "She is a leaf why would they have anything that is valuable on them you know how poor they must be. Just look, they are taken jobs from us." A man said "If she doesn't have any thing on her I am sure we could have some fun with her." The first man said with a wicked smile. I stopped to see just who they where talking about. I only knew of two female leaf ninja that where here in town Sasuki and the one with that odd hair color. 

Sasuki pov 

I woke up when some one tossed some warm water on me. I growled and slowly opened my eyes expecting to see my team members. Naruto smiling at me Sasuke smirking at me and telling me she was sorry for letting them do that and Kakashi holding an empty bucket. But instead I found my self in the middle of a group of sand ninja. I quickly looked around hoping and praying to find a friendly face. I stood up when I did not find any I stared to walk away when I was stopped. 

"where do you think you are going?" some man asked "Back to the hotel" I said taking another step only to be stopped when he took a hold on my arm "let go" I said looking at him "Make me" he said My blood burned knowing the fact I would get in trouble if I did make him. I looked at the sky for answer and found one. I smirked and looked at him "what are you smirking about girl?" he asked tightening his grip on my arm. "Only the fact you will be letting me go now." I said "and why is that?" he asked, "Because I say to." I heard Gaara say as many people whispered his name and backed up. The man held my arm let go like I burned him, Gaara walked off and I followed him. Once we where away form them "here" he said handing me my book. I blinked a few times "thank you for returning it and for the help back there." I said as I quickly kissed him on the cheek and made myself disappear in a poof of smoke. 


	10. First aid

Me own Naruto, yeah right.  
  
I made it back to where the sand put us without any trouble, at all. I opened the door to the living room that led to the bedrooms. No matter what Kakashi says; does or tries to bribe me with. I will not share a room with her!   
  
"I am back!" I yelled, leaning on the door and waiting. Soon Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi are in the room.   
  
"I'm fine, if anyone's asking." I said, as Sasuke looked me over to make sure.   
  
"Yeah, why are you wet?" Naruto asked poking my arm.   
  
"I had water tossed on me, warm water to boot." I replied, cursing softly, as I swatted his hand away. I walked past them to the small kitchen to find something to eat. By the time I was done cooking, they had made their way in there too.   
  
"Eat and get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow. " Kakashi directed.  
  
"What are we doing?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep Naruto from burning himself on hot ramen again.   
  
"Training with a team from the sand, so after you all get done eating; go to bed." Kakashi said before turning to leave the small room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gaara pov.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was dark by the time I had made it home, not that it matter anyway. No one was crazy enough to try and hurt me any more. I walked in to the house through the kitchen door, Tamari was there washing dishes. She turned and looked at me while the plate fell form her hands. I quickly prevented it from shattering with my sand.   
  
"You should be more careful." I reprimanded her   
  
"What happen to you shoulder" she asked I looked at it, the bandage was dripping red with my blood.   
  
"Nothing." I sat down at the table   
  
"Well do you want something to eat a sandwich maybe?" she asked as she gave me a strange look.  
  
"Yes" was all I said, and she started to make it. I looked up at her, when she placed the plate in front of me.   
  
"Hey sis, could you bandage my shoulder up for me ?" I requested of her. She left the room and came back, with the largest first aid box I have even seen. I looked from it to her.  
  
"What?" She asked nervously. "That is the largest first aid box I have ever seen." I spoke, before taking a bite of my sandwich and tried not to make a face. Oh she could even mess up, trying to make something so simple like a sandwich.   
  
"Um, Gaara I think this is the only one you have ever seen." She stated in that 'you best not say anything bad about the food I gave you' voice.  
  
"Alright hold still." She warned me as she started to remove the bloody bandage. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~sasuki pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I walked to my 'room', the only thing was I had to share a room with her. I can't even think of something mean to call her. I opened the door and she faced me. I blinked (repeatedly), she stood there, hair in curlers and the green looking shit covering her face. The room smelled like something had died, and had rotted for weeks.   
  
"Shut the door." She told me. I raised my eyebrow at this. I then walked over to my bed and sat down. I tugged the bag off my back and looked at it; it wasn't too wet thank goodness. I keep a lot of special things in there. I unzipped it and pulled a ribbon out before tying my hair back with it. Next I got out my pad and pencil case   
  
"Oh do you want me to model for you, so you can give it to your brother?" She asked, clasping her hands together. I wrinkled my nose at the smell from the gunk on her face. I glared at her and took my art pad and pencil bag with me; as I walked out of the room. I made my way over to the couch, where sensei was reading his book.   
  
"Do I have to share a room with her?" I asked trying to peek at his book   
  
"There is a extra bed in the boys room, maybe with you in there they may keep it down some." I sighed and glared at my brother and Naruto, keep it down my ass. I rolled my eyes, as they both look at me and smirked. I fished through my bag for the sunglasses, Shino gave me before we left. After putting them on I noticed that Tamari and Kankuro walked into the park, where we were waiting for the them. If looks could kill, Kakashi would be dead from the looks that Sasuke and Naruto were giving him   
  
"We are going to pair off and study each other." Kakashi spoke.   
  
"Are two members from our team going to be paired together?'" Sakura questioned, her eyes becoming sparkly- bright.   
  
"My brother Gaara, will be here shortly" Tamari snapped making Sakura pale. I stifled the giggle that tried to break free.   
  
"Sasuke, Naruto and Kankuro will work together. Sakura you will work with Tamari. No questions asked." Kakashi instructed standing up. I walked over to a swing hanging from a tree limb. I looked at them, I figured Kakashi would not let me out of his sight after what happen to me yesterday   
  
"Sasuki, you are to wait for Gaara and work with him, when he gets here." He commanded. I nodded and hoped that I was not giving away what I was feeling. After that was done with, he disappeared in a poof of smoke   
  
"Sasuki"   
  
"I know drink water, stay cool if I feel dizzy stop and rest out of the sun. You guys do the same . Naruto take care of my baka of a brother and Kankuro; if any thing happens to them I will hold you responsible for it got that." I told him looking him in his eyes over my sunglasses glaring, as I did so. "But on a lighter note, have fun." I told them as I made myself spin in the swing, earning an odd look form the two sand nin and eye rolls from Sasuke and Naruto.  
  
Note  
  
If you readers can draw please feel free to make me some picture for this fic or any of my other ones please do and I will post it on my page. Thanks to my beta and pre-reader 


	11. Getting to Know Each Other

Disclaimer: Put whatever you want here as long as it means, I do not own Naruto Kay?   
  
Sasuki Pov  
  
I was swinging when Gaara walked into the park, "What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Swinging what else?" I told him pumping my legs to go higher. I felt the sand stop my movements, and turned and glared at him.   
  
"What the fuck are you are doing!?" I yelled.  
  
"Let's go," he ordered before walking away. I just started swinging again, only to be pulled off the swing by his sand this time. I tumbled in the air, before hitting the ground; then I stood up and dusted myself off. I ran after him, finally catching up to him as we enter a market. I whacked him over the head with my bag, "Don't you ever do that again!" I growled out, crossing my arms and tapping my foot.   
  
I looked at him, and he seemed shocked. That's when I noticed, many people looking at us and whispering. I blushed, and without a second thought, I took his hand and ran.   
  
Gaara Pov   
  
I was walking to somewhere, and I really didn't plan on doing anything. I just wanted to see what she was like. After what my sister told me about her, I wanted to see if it was true.  
  
Flash back   
  
"Temari, can you tell me what you know about Sasuki Uchiha?" I asked as she worked on bandaging my shoulder. "Well, she has a twin brother and an older brother. Her twin's name is Sasuke, and I do not know what the other one's name is," she told me.  
  
"I do not want to know about them," I said.   
  
"I know… but to know her, you have to know a little bit about them. Well anyway, she is 5'1, has black hair with copper tips, black eyes, and as for her weight, the last person to ask her got their ass kicked. She likes to draw and loves cats. She dislikes her teammate Sakura, needless, she hates most things that are pink and anything girlie. As for the rest of her family, most of them are dead except for her older brothers, and rumor has been going around that, she likes a guy with dark hair and odd looking eyes." she summarizied.   
  
Flash Back  
  
I was brought back to the present, when something hit me. I looked at her, and her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot. The way she held her bag told me, what I had been hit with, and it hurt. What does she keep in there, bricks or something?! Then I noticed the other people. She must have too, for the next thing I knew she was pulling me along behind her by my hand.   
  
Sasuki Pov.   
  
I ran like my life depended on it. If it did, I wouldn't have grabbed Gaara on the way. But for some odd reason, I wanted him to be with me. I made it out of the market, and back to the park in merely minutes. Only when I made it back to the swing, did I realize I still had a hold of Gaara's hand. I felt my cheeks reddening and I took a deep breath, only to realize it was hard to breathe. Shit; damn it all to hell, what was I thinking, running in this heat!   
  
I moved so that I could sit down on the swing, only to fall back. I saw the ground coming and then blackness.   
  
Gaara pov.   
  
She had lead us back to the park, and headed to the swing. Sasuki was almost to it , when she looked to the ground and fell backward. I looked at her on the ground, and walked over to her, and poked her with the toe of my sandal. I sighed, when she did not get up. Slowly, I went over to her and picked her up. I climbed up the treetop with her slung over my shoulder, and headed towards the theater.   
  
I got there, and sat her down on one of the mats I had laid out. "Watch her kid," I said, turning and leaving the room. She was in good hands, for his age that little boy is smart, and for some reason does not fear me. Like her, I looked up at the sky. Now I have two people that have no fear of me. I felt a smile tug at my lips as I left, and made my way to the market square. The first place I went to, was to get the food Kiea would need.   
  
It did not take me long. The man had it ready for me like always. Sometimes being feared was helpful in getting what you needed with out any questions. I was on my way back when I spotted a pet store. I walked over to the shop, and open the door and entered it.  
  
"Hello, how may I help?" Escaped from the worker's mouth when he saw me.   
  
"I want a cat," I requested, glaring at him. He looked at me, then to the cages that lined the wall, and ran over to one and pulled a cat from it.   
  
"Here you go sir, free of charge," he said, handing it to me. I took it and looked at him, then the cat, and turned and left the shop. I made my way back to the theater. I glanced at the dark and decaying building. I jumped to the top step, knowing the others would not support anyone. I used my sand to pull open the door, and walked in. I made my way to the kitchen, that I had built when I first started coming here.   
  
Flash back   
  
I walked out of my house and headed out to the desert, hoping to find someone to kill. My sand craved blood, and I did not feel like hurting my brother and sister, so I had left. I was going to go out in the desert and hunt, but headed to a part of town where I heard a group of thugs, have been spotted messing with people. They had attacked a family of three, and so far the husband was dead ,the anbu had found his body near his wife. She had died a day ago, and there was no word on their son.   
  
I was in a dark alley, so I closed my eyes and used the sand, to feel for people around me. I found them quickly. Actually, they found me. I smirked as they formed a circle around me.   
  
"Looks like we have another slave to sell," one man sneered, walking closer to me.   
  
"Tell me. Where is the boy you took after you killed his father and mother?" I demanded, looking him in the eyes, looking for fear. I saw it when he had a closer look at just who I was.   
  
"In a theater at the end of the alley ," the man said trembling, as he looked for a way from me. I grinned and walked off to where the man had told me, and by the time I had returned with the boy, they where all dead.   
  
"Close your eyes little one. This isn't something for you to see." I told him quietly, and blinked in surprise.   
  
"All right big brother," the little boy replied, as he closed his eyes and took my hand, trusting me to take him home. I held his hand and lead him out of the ally, past the bodies of the dead men. As I neared my house, only then did I realize that this boy no longer had a home to go to, or a family for that matter. Sighing, I picked him up and jumped to the window that led to my room.   
  
"You will stay here," I , placing the boy on my bed. I turned and jumped back out the window, and made my way back to where I had just come from. I went back to the theater, to find out there was nothing really wrong with it, save for the steps and broken windows.   
  
End flash back   
  
I put the food away, and walked back over to where I had laid her down. There was a wet rag atop her head and a smiling Kiea.   
  
"What?" I asked him and his grin only got wider.  
  
"Is she your girlfriend big brother?" he asked, and I looked at him then at her.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked him, hoping I was not blushing. He sighed and got up and walked out. I sat the cat down, after pulling it from my head. It looked at me then to her, and crawled on top of her stomach. It curled up into a ball and soon feel asleep. I took the rag off her head and washed it. Ringing it out, I placed it back on top of her head, and leaned back in to the wall. 


End file.
